Outcast training days
by Benji Himura
Summary: A side story for Outcast. What happened while Benji was being trained. Do not read before reading Outcast until the chapter six. If you haven't read Outcast this story won't make any sense.


Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This is a side story to Outcast: Chronicles of lost writer. This story won't make sense it you don't read Outcast first. This story happens between the chapter six and the chapter seven.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

Text Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

Yokohama August twenty fourth 1922

Benji and Ayame are in a cafe inside of a luxurious hotel of Yokohama. In front of each of then there is a plate with a light meal. Benji sips from a wine cup. Ayame is cutting a steak on her plate. "Benji-kun you are feeling well?" Ayame asks concerned.

"I am fine Ayame. I am just tired." Benji answers to the woman. "Just tired." "Well Benji-kun then you should eat your dinner and go to the bed. Tomorrow we will move on. The remaining trip to Iga will be long." Ayame says to him. Benji nods placing the cup in the table and reaching to the silverware. With slow moves he cuts his own steak keeping himself in check to not embarrass Ayame in the expensive hotel that they are. After the meal they are having tea on the outdoors balcony seeing the city at night.

"You can talk with me Benji-kun." Ayame says looking at the Brazilian ninja/writer. "About what Ayame? You already know me." He says to her. "I know only what I saw in your diary. I also know that you are alone here. And that you never killed before." Ayame says in a motherly tone. "I know that you miss the place where you left."

Benji sighs tired. "I Ayame you know that I was lying to you?" he asks to her. "Since the day one." Ayame answers with a smile. "If you haven't lied to me back then I would be very suspicious of you. I would have done the same thing if I was in your place. That is why I was backing you up. And that isn't a lie. You only told me the truth. But only part from it. You only hid your true origins. And I can't hold that against you." Ayame says in an understanding tone.

"I have read in someplace a theory that it might exist alternatives earths. Each one slightly different from the other." Benji says to Ayame. "I see. And what exactly this has to do with your situation?" Ayame asks.

"Imagine if that theory is real. And imagine that there are some people that are sensitive and tuned in one of those worlds. Imagine that someone felt everything on this world and in his world he turned his feelings into a story." Benji continues his explanation.

"Let me see if I got that right. In the place from where you came we are part of a story?" Ayame says in a slightly confused tone. "That is right." Benji says. "Okay. I believe in you. But show me that you came from a place where we are from a story." Ayame says.

"Okay. You were born into July thirty first of 1899. Your three sizes are 84/58/83. You have a sister called Kaede that was October twenty first of 1901. Her three sizes are the same of yours. Her blood type is A, and yours is AB. Maria blood type is O." Benji says "Should I continue?" Benji asks. Ayame denies.

"I see. That is a lot. Why you decorated my sizes?" Ayame asks blushing. "Well I have good memory." Benji says.

"What else you know?" Ayame asks "Not much. What I know already happened. And I don't know what will happen because I haven't seen the part where it shows it." Benji says half sad and half embarrassed. Ayame stays in silence.

"How do you feel about all this?" Ayame asks after few instants of silence. "I know for sure that there is more than handful of people that would kill for being in my place now. And honestly part of me is actually happy in being here." Benji says in a sad tone.

"But you also want to return." Ayame says. Benji nods agreeing. "I am sure that my family and friends are worried about my disappearance. Or if this is only a hallucination caused by the shock that I took before I was send here? I could be in a coma and dreaming of all this." Benji says pouring to the older woman the thoughts that weight on his mind.

"Those are reasonable worries. And I would be worried if you haven't considered then. Because I know that for you that is a possibility and when I try placing myself on your place I also come with then." Ayame says trying to cheer up Benji.

"I am sure that you are missing your friends and your old life. But until you found out what really happened with you it is better you train hard and fight. Because this might be your real life and if you die it will ends." Ayame adds placing a hand on Benji shoulder. "You need to fight. As long you fight longer you will live to found what happened."

Benji nods agreeing with her logic. "As long has struggle there is hope." Ayame says giving him a gently squeeze on his shoulder. Benji nods this time looking better than before. Ayame smiles content. "Why I have to lead my tekkos and my spear back in the theater?" Benji asks changing the subject to a question that is bugging him.

"That is simple Benji-kun." Ayame says in a casual tone "Your tekkos was damaged as well the spear. I asked to the Kanzaki heavy industries to make new ones. And this time make then even stronger and better than your old ones."

"But a friend made then to me." Benji says recalling who gave him the tekkos and the spear. As well the cross. "He will be angry with me if I toss then away."

You won't be tossing then away. We are using then as basis to a new set of weapons for you. Based on the original design. I think that he would be proud." Ayame says to him. Benji ponders for a while.

Iga August twenty seventh 1922

Ayame and Benji leave the train walking by the station Ayame is holding a small suitcase and Benji with a sailor like bag pack on his back. The Fukushu on its fukuro is pocking out from the top of the bag. Over Ayame suitcase there are two fukuros. Twins in size and shape. Benji wonders if the woman uses two katanas in combat. But he recalls the name of her sword style. Ni Ken Ni To. Two swords two blades. And he can't help wondering if hers style came from the Nitto ryu created by Miyamoto Musashi. He sighs recalling that his own way of fighting with a sword is very crude. But effective since he don't use katas or pre-determinate forms. So he can improvise in battle with out his muscles trying to make a movement that would follow a previous attack. But that also cuts his way in skill.

"She will wipe the floor with me." He thinks foreseeing the results of her kenjutsu classes on him. Ayame is wearing her usual blue suit that she wore when recruiting the girls. Benji is wearing black jeans pants with a black leather belt, on the belt are strapped his two combat knifes. Both lying horizontally on the back of his waist. But over the belt there is white fabric from Benji white undershirt, over the undershirt he is wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, a mixed silk black vest and a black light jacket, both the jacket and the vest have a light Japanese style with small strands of cloth to use as buttons. He is using a slim tipped pair of hardened black leather boots with a low heel and rubber sole. He follows Ayame quietly while she moves to the nearest cab so they can move to they final destination in the city. Benji looks at his surroundings while Ayame talks to a man responsible for the cabs. They are in the outer area of the station with lots of people walking around. Most of then with kimonos but there is some with occidental clothes. Specially men. He also notices a rather large number of foreigners on the city. Tourists he concludes. After all Iga is a well know area where the ninjas came. The place where held the largest number of ninja clans in the entire orient. And even in this period of time there are people who learned about the legendary ninjas and decided to visit the city. Most of the people take a fast look at the raven haired tanned giant, that of course comparing to the much shorter Japanese men and women. Even the foreigners are shorter than Benji who heights one meter and eighty nine centimeters. The foreigners could never know that they are looking to a modern ninja when they look at him. And they quickly look away not knowing that they just saw what they wanted to see when coming to the city. Benji smiles at that thought. Many of then will for sure complain because they didn't saw any ninjas in the city. When they did not knowing of that.

"The ideal that a ninja always wears his shinobi shozoko is already here." Benji thinks chuckling. He also knows that he saw someone with those clothes he is a ninja. Even thought he never actually used the shozoko himself. Ayame calls him catching his attention and breaking his line of thought.

"Well sadly there isn't a cab available so I guess that we will have to walk there." Ayame says to him. "I don't mind walking. Do you want me to carry your case in my back along with my things?" Benji asks to Ayame. "I am fine. I will order to our bags be delivered there so we will just walk." She answers him. Benji nods and Ayame hires a service in the train station. After leaving the bags there they walk away. Benji notices that Ayame is carrying her twin fukuros. He is also with his own. But just because she asked him to take it. And unlike Ayame who is holding then both in one hand Benji tied his on his back leaving his hands free. As they walk Benji casually looks around memorizing few spots of the city, marking on his mind a small mental map using as reference points restaurants, buildings and others landmarks. They walk in a comfortable silence. When they reach a less crowded street many figures in black leaps out from houses and roof tops. Two of then grab Ayame fast knocking her out of cold fast. Benji reacts faster than the ninjas expected him to and he uses the fukuro as a club taking down two ninjas quickly moving to a next one. They shout at each other in Japanese. And they began to run away. Benji grabs one and slams him in to a wall hard. The others run with the unconscious ones. But they leave the one that he just got. He was the last one of the line and they haven't noticed when Benji leaped on the air using a wall as leverage and grabbed the ninja by the scurf of the neck and knocked him out. Benji curses loudly in Portuguese not seeing the others ninjas or the way that they went. Leaping down from the roof he lands besides the unconscious ninja. He grabs the ninja by the sash and lifts him. Benji nearly falls backwards with the sudden movement. The ninja was too light to its size. And he miscalculated the force to lift it. Resulting in too much force to a very light mass. After regaining his balance Benji moves to an old looking house and seeing empty and abandoned he removes the ninja mask. He gasps in shock.

"A kunoichi!" he spurts in surprise. "No wonder that it was too light." He thinks. He rips the girl sleeves revealing her slender arms. He ignores the blood on her face and hair. He ties her hands together on her back. He laces her fingers together and ties her wrists tightly loose enough to not cut the blood stream. He ties her fingers too keeping that uncomfortable arm position and assuring that she can't use her hands. He ties her legs too. Tying around the girl ankles only leaving enough space to her take small steps. Using the girl mask he makes a gag. He gives a knot on the middle of it and places on the girl mouth and tie it around her head. Benji looks around and founds some water in a rusty kettle. He tosses it on the girl and she wakes up groaning in pain. She tries to move but found herself carefully tied. And she recognizes the material used to tie her as her own shozoko pieces. She is now dressed only in a light kimono that she was using under it. Tears of frustration and humiliation try to force they way from her eyes being bound defenseless and defeated by her enemy. The worse is that her face was exposed. And for a ninja specially a kunoichi that was not only a shame but the end of her spy career. Before she can think of anything else a sharp pain explodes on her abdomen. Her scream is fully suppressed by the gag. Tears leave her eyes now adding pain on then. Another explosion of pain hits her. This time she is now face up. She feels her arms pressed painfully on her back and the pain of her fingers almost crushing each other. Her remaining breath is taken away in a third explosion. And this time she sees what happened. Benji stomped her in the abdomen. The first two times he kicked her hard moving her to this pose. She stares at his boot covered foot and moves up to his face. She feels the strong pressure on her abdomen as he leans slightly on her. Not enough to make him lose his balance if she moved away. Her arms, hands and fingers scream in pain as well her abdomen and stomach. She finds Benji looking at her black eyes. His gaze is cold a harsh. And it is filled with raw anger.

"I don't have any idea of why you attacked Ayame and me. I don't know if you understand me or not. But I will say this anyway." Benji says in English and in a cold voice. "You will take me to where your friends took her. Or I will torture you a lot before I decide if I will kill you or do something worse than death to you."

The girl eyes go wide with shock and fear. Benji catches that. But no one can tell that the fear is from his tone or that she understood his words. Benji places more pressure on her abdomen and the girl seems to scream in pain.

(Namae wa?) Benji asks in bad Japanese. Moving her gap up so she can answer. (Sa…Sasa…Sasaki….) she whispers in pain with her voice filled with fear. Benji places more pressure and she groan in pain. Benji removes his foot from her and makes her stand holding her by the back of her collar. He removes his jacket and places over closing it around her. She realizes that he is not doing that out of kindness. He is doing that so no one will see that she is tied. Since her kimono is covering the binds on her ankles she looks like a girl covered by her lover coat. Benji ties a thin rope around the girl neck making a sliding knot. The jacket collar is hiding it. Benji gives a light pull on the rope and the girl understands. That is a chocker collar. She no longer hides her tears of humiliation and anger. Benji plainly ignores it. He wipes her tears and the blood of her with a handkerchief.

"Stop crying." Benji orders in a cold voice. She stops by fear of what he might do if she doesn't. Benji walks besides her and places his right arm around her shoulders. His knifes now hidden only by the undershirt. He forces her to walk keeping the thin silk rope on his hand hidden from the peasants. The people who see then just ignore then and gossip over the couple imitating the occidental's couples. Benji smirks happy that everything is moving as he planned at least to moving the kunoichi around. The girl stays in silence knowing if she cries for help or even mouths a plea for help he will use the rope on her or the sword on his back. Defeated she leads the way. Benji makes her halt when they pass by a store. Benji smiles reading the plaque that is not only in Japanese but in English, Portuguese and German. And it says 'Antique. We have ancient weapons of the ninjas and others exotic weapons.' Benji enters in the store with the kunoichi. An elderly man walks to then and greets then in Japanese. "Please in English." Benji says to the occidental old man.

"I see. Well I thought that you are too tall to be only Japanese. What can I do for you?" the clerk asks. "I would like to see your weapons." Benji asks politely. "It is a gift for a friend who loves these things." "I understand. Many people buy then as souvenirs and gifts. I have many replicas here." He says showing a rack. "I would like the original ones sir. My friend is a martial artist and he uses then. You know how they are." Benji says casually.

"I understand. Would you follow me? The originals are kept in the back." The man says and Benji nods following the man. "Your female friend is pretty quiet. Is she okay?" the man asks a bit worried. "My girlfriend is mute. But that don't lessen my love for her." Benji says sounding like a teen in love.

"Ah! The youth in love. I have many sweet memories of it." The elder says wistfully. "I am sure that she is a lucky maiden." "So do I." Benji says back. "Well here it is." The elder says pointing to a smaller rack. "Not so many." Benji states seeing the racks only half filled.

"Ancient weapons are rare and I can't replace then after sold." The old man says "I understand." Benji says nodding "I want those two kruki knifes there. That katar over there, that longer katar too. I would like then to have the proper sheathes too." Benji says after scanning the rack. He sees a European sword but he decides to leave it. He will need speed against the ninjas. "Do you have tetsubushis?" he adds making it sound like an afterthought.

"Yes. They are also called of makibishis. I also have many shurikens. But only replicas." The elder says. "That is okay. I want two dozens of shurikens and two hundred tetsubushis." Benji says. The elder nods packing the smaller weapons. As well the two pairs of knives. "The total is three thousand yens." The elder says "And the bag pack and sheathes are a gift from the house." He adds. Benji nods and hands him the money. Glad that Ayame gave to him a full wallet when the where shopping in Teito. "Do you have a chain mail?" Benji asks sounding like he doesn't really hope to find the item there. "Honestly sir I don't. At least not one that would fit into your powerful form." He says flattering Benji along the excuse for not having it. "It is alright. Just this will do fine." Benji says putting on the pack and moving away. The girl holds back tears knowing very well that he intends to do with the just bought weapons. They continue to move. Later they are moving out of the city and Benji notices that further they are of the city harder it gets for her hold back her tears. And after they leave the last house moving away she is crying. They enter in a path in the woods near of the city and she is sobbing silently. Clearly holding back the sobs to not enrage her capturer. She doesn't know and she can't know that under his cruel act Benji is holding back his will to apologize and comfort the crying girl. It is not on his nature being cruel to people. Even thought more than once he had. He more than anything avoids being cruel specially with girls. Even that in fights he have hit a girl, he prefers to avoid doing so. But in certain occasions he had forgot his light code of a gentleman and punched hard a girl. But seeing a girl as a fighter in a fight is different than torturing a girl like he is doing now. And he uses all his large and strong will power to not succumb at his need to stop his act. The girl keeps sobbing and Benji feels faintly the scent of Ayame perfume and the scents that come from a house or building. His anger grows chocking easily his guilt over torturing the girl and he makes her speed up. She now has to stay focused on walking fast with short steps or she will fall on her face and the rope around her neck will suffocate her. She doesn't believe that Benji will actually help her if that happens, after all he haven't showed that he will so she will not press her luck by risking. Soon Benji sees a large Japanese style wall. And behind it a fortress. Hidden deep in the woods. His instincts told him the obvious that it was a ninja house. He sees a closed door and he walks there with the kunoichi. In there he nails one of his combat knifes high on the wall and ties the rope there making the kunoichi stay on the tip of her feet to not choke. Benji takes out the bag pack and he removes the weapons. He places the kruki knives one in each thigh and check then. They are razor sharp and the sheath holds the knifes to it won't fall by accident only when pulled. He picks both katars and hold then. The shorter one on his left hand. And the longer on the right. He places the shurikens on his pockets. And he puts the bag pack on again. He picks the knife and the kunoichi breath relieved able to rest again. He sheathes the knife and removes his jacket from her holding the longer katar on his left hand leaving his right hand free. She froze in fear. She realizes that he doesn't need her anymore. But before she can do anything he holds her by the back of her head and slams her head on the white wall. She didn't have time to wail in surprise or pain. Her now limp body slides on the wall released of Benji strong grip. A trail of blood appears on the wall where her forehead passed. And there is a large stain of blood on the wall where the bloody trail begins. She falls facing up. Her eyes are wide open and lifeless. Blood oozes from a cut on her forehead and stains her face and hair again. Benji places the katar back on his right hand and enters on the fortress by the front door leaving the ninja girl behind.

Benji ties his handkerchief around the katars after ripping it in the half. Just to make sure that the knifes won't slip from the position on his arms. The longer katar have thirty centimeters long blade. And the shorter have twenty. Both blades are razor sharp with a thin and very sharp triangular tip. Benji sees a group of men armed and dressed in the shozoko. But they are distracted. The Brazilian writer/ninja charges at then quickly. He punches one of then stabbing him with the right hand katar. He forces his arm to the right cutting him and hitting another one. He punches/stabs then quickly and moves away leaving then screaming in pain over they severe wounds. Benji only hitted in the abdomen and shoulders. He moves to the fortress attacking another small group of ninjas. Benji is very aware of his situation and he did what he thought that was the best. A fast attack against the enemy in the unlikely route. Or he moved by the front door. Because he knows very well that it is not the ninja way act like he is doing and who would guess that a single man would attack an unknown ninja fortress by the front door into a mad dash. After all that is the only advantage that he have. The surprise factor. Nothing more, nothing less. Just that against an unknown number of highly trained ninjas. Using his speed and large stamina Benji just moves to the obvious place to hide a female hostage. In other words he ran inside the fortress castle moving to the higher floor while facing many ninjas on his way. Most of then are too surprised by the sudden attack and the rage on the Brazilian blows, what give Benji the chance to take many down before they recover to fight him.

In another part of the castle.

In a dark lithe room two figures see the events by a monitor.

"I would never guess that he would arrive so soon and attack so fiercely." One of then says.

"I told you that he can't be underestimated. He is an improviser. And an extremely good one. He let the others underestimate him so he can have leverage in surprise attacks and deceive his opponents. He won't form a plan and he will act properly to his surroundings. He will always do something unlikely and surprise the enemy. You saw him. He entered by the front gates. He left maimed people back screaming in pain." The second says "You know why he did that?" the second asks.

"I have a feeling. But tell me." The first answer. "He did that because for each wounded one it would need two sane ones to remove then from the attack site. Doing that he is not only changing the attention for then not to himself, but he is taking down three enemies by wounding one." The second says.

"I figured the same. He is really something." The first says. "I just wonder where he got those weapons." The second says

In the lower floor.

Benji guts one ninja and moves to the next one. The small halls give him advantage since only three can attack at once. With short range weapons. And the ninjas have to be careful to not hurt each other by accident. A thing that Benji don't even have to worry. Than gives him a new leverage over then. Benji grabs a handful of his shurikens and tosses then at the ninjas. After the barrage of shurikens Benji charges then. He cuts off the arms of a ninja with a double vertical slash from the katars severing the arms at the shoulder length. More screams fills the air and Benji guts another ninja. He packs a powerful punch in the gut of another one burying deep the katar blade on the ninja piercing it cleanly. He runs forward forcing his way thru the ninjas. A new wave of ninjas greets him into a room. Benji charges then before they can charge him. Blood, limbs, internal organs and broken weapons become airborne with the savage attack. Benji grabs a kunoichi and raises her with his left hand. The poor ninja girl struggles and squirms trying to free herself from Benji hand. He is holding her by the neck easily lifting her with his left arm. Tears flows from her half shut eyes while she desperately tries to escape. Benji laughs loudly and evilly. His strong laughter fills the halls. Laughter filled with evil intent. The ninja cries harder in front of herself is the incarnated evil, laughing at her pain taking pleasure of her misery. With a laughter that would make demons coward in fear. His eyes glowing in an eerie blue light didn't help do undo the girl idea of being tortured and killed by a soulless demon. Benji raises his right arm and with a quick move he stabs the girl in the elbow. She shouts in pain feeling her joint give in against the razor sharp metal. Benji slowly pulls back the blade making the girl scream even louder. And again Benji tilts his head back and laughs evilly. The girl froze in fear. Not even realizing that in her fear she wetted herself. Benji lower his right hand and slowly stabs the girl left leg. She shouts in pain while the blade slowly pierces her flesh. The long blade pierces her thigh. And a door opens showing a man in a heavy samurai armor. Wearing all the pieces. Including the metal mask. That was supposed to scare an opponent. He is holding a naginata. Benji removes the blade from the girl and before the heavy armored man can do anything Benji easily tosses hard the girl over him. The samurai drop the spear and holds the girl. Realizing his mistake he drops her. But he can't reach to his backup sword. Benji is already there. Benji packs a punch combo at the samurai. The katars crack and cut the armor giving to the samurai cuts and stabs. Benji stabs hardly the man at the shoulders. One blade on each shoulder. Near of the armpit. Benji smiles evilly at the man. The man froze in fear realizing his fate. Benji forces his hands upwards. He cuts bones, muscles, tendons and nerves with ease. The man arms fall on the ground. The man falls on his knees with jets of blood gushing out of the cuts. Benji sees that behind the man there are more samurais. He removes his katars with no rush strapping then on his belt.

"I just have the perfect can opener for you guys." He says in English while unsheathing the kruki knifes. Benji charges at then while they are still shocked. Under the heavy curved blades the samurais armors give in. And after four of then join the first fallen samurai in the floor the others react. All of then are using naginatas or Japanese cross spears. Benji get wounds at the long range weapons but his knifes break then in the joint of the metal with the wood. Soon only one samurai remains. He tries to run away but Benji tosses his knifes at him. Both blades him the samurai on the hip. He falls, Benji walks to him picking his katars. A new samurai in an even heavier armor appears. Benji leaps backwards avoiding a slash from a long straight blade no-daichi. Benji dashes to the samurai using the opening caused by the missing strike and the time to him close his guard. Benji slashes him in the arms making him drop the sword. He picks a shorter sword and Benji blocks the attack with a katar. Benji kicks hard the man in the groin. The man weakens with the sharp pain. Benji grabs him and tosses him over his shoulders and the man hits the floor hard. Benji kneels and stabs him in the abdomen. He tenses in pain but he can't attack anymore. Benji grabs the no-daichi and his kruki knifes and moves forward. In another room he founds more ninjas and uses the just acquired sword to attack. After make then run he decides that the sword gives too much trouble. And breaks the blade in the half. Picking a fallen naginata and placing the long half of the blade on the wood of the spear he nails it there burying it until the guard touches the wood. He picks a rope from a fallen ninja weapon and ties around the blade and the wood. He smiles at his hand made scythe. With eighty centimeters of blade. Benji noticed that as he moves higher on the castle more large areas he founds. And with then more enemies and more long ranged weapons. So he needed to improvise something. Placing the katars on his belt he moves to the next place to found the stairs and move ahead to find Ayame. In front of a door he found by far the larger group of ninjas that he faced until them. Until that moment he faced only groups of six of seven ninjas. And the group now has at least twenty if not thirty. Benji nails the scythe on the floor. Since the naginata blade was kept in the opposite side from the former sword blade. The ninjas toss at him many shurikens and kunais. Even some where using bows. Benji with the katars deflect then. Sparks flow on the air when the blades connect. More and more shurikens and kunais get nailed in the floor and walls. Some manage to scrap Benji. Soon the ninjas run out of ammo. And in that second Benji grabs the scythe and charge at then. He swipes low. Many ninjas fall with the legs cutted in the middle of the calf. Benji spins around the ball of his feet swinging hard the scythe before slashing the ninjas again. The blade buries deep on the ground and Benji let it go charging to the remaining ninjas with the katars. The shocked ninjas attack him back. Ignoring his wounds Benji maim and cripple his way by then. Soon he is the only one standing. The katars drip with blood. Benji takes deep breaths of the blood reeking air. He is covered with blood and sweat. His clothes drenched with it. His white shirt is no longer white. But a dark red. He looks to the door and cleans his lips with the back of his hand removing some sweat and blood from it. He licks his lips and gets the scythe and opens the door that was so hardly protected by the ninjas. He smiles seeing a kunoichi crouched in a corner of the room that he notices that it is an elevator. He gets inside and the girl curls more in the corner shivering in fear. Benji moves a leaver up and feels the elevator moves upwards. The girl scared attacks him. Benji easily blocks her attack and holds her by her lower face lifting her easily with his left arm. The girl wets herself when he lifts her. Benji looks at her as if considering what to do with her. He moves closer of a wall and slams her hard against it. Some blood splatters on the wall where the back of her head hitted and she close her eyes. A door open and Benji sees more ninjas. They stare in shock at Benji. He tosses the girl at the group and charge at then with the scythe. Shocked with the sudden girl attack they react slowly at the true danger of a scythe armed man. Benji reap his way thru the ninjas. Somewhere in the way the scythe breaks. Benji is now back using his katars. He stabs the last ninja in the gut and raises him with his arms and tosses him aside. Benji breathing hard reaches to the last room and kicks down the door. The sight that expected him was not what he was waiting. He saw Ayame quietly having tea with an old man who wears a formal kimono. They are talking in a happy mood. Ayame smiles at Benji.

"AH! Benji-kun. You were much faster than we hoped. We thought that you would take longer to get in the Sanada mansion and to break in. Reaching here so fast was also unexpected." Ayame says in a happy tone.

"What?" Benji question in shock "What the fuck is going on Ayame! They kidnapped you!"

"Actually young man this where all planned. Ayame and I planned this. But truth being told I haven't expected you to reach here so fast." The old man says

"Planned? This was a set up?" Benji asks in total shock.

"Yes. This is your training." Ayame says to him. Benji is shaking. And Ayame gets up and walks to him.

"You backstabbing bitch!" Benji shouts punching Ayame hard on her face. She falls on her ass with her legs open and showing her panties. Ayame stares at him in shock. Her lips are cut and they are bleeding. "You fucking cunt! You have no idea of what I went thru!" Benji unclasps the belt that holds his weapons.

"I am deposing my arms!" He shouts tossing the belt at her. The belt lands between her legs and the katars nail on the floor between her legs. He takes the Fukushu out from his back and tosses it hard on the floor in front of her.

"When you return to Teito takes my things out from your safe and leave then on my former room! Then I will leave for good!" he shouts leaving the room. Ayame gets up holding the Fukushu in shock and she tries to follow him.

"Let him go." The elder says. "But…" Ayame begins to say "He needs to calm himself. And if you follow him now I am sure that he will not stop with one punch." The elder states to Ayame. "What he did today was for sure not something good. And it shows that he is not someone to be taken lightly."

"Oh my God!" Ayame gasps when the realization of what she have done to him sinks in. she falls on her knees holding the Fukushu close of her chest whispering. "I destroyed him…I ruined his spirit…" and she recalls of a talk with Benji in the previous day lunch.

One day earlier

Benji and Ayame are in the train have just ended a light lunch. "So Benji-kun now I will ask you few questions to help us to see how you will fit in the team." Ayame says pulling a small note pad from her suit. "Can you swim?" she asks

"Yes." Benji answers. "Can you cook?" Ayame asks after writing down the answer. "Yes. I am not a really good cook. But I can cook reasonably well." He answers. "Drive?" she asks.

"I can drive a car and a motorcycle." Benji answers. Ayame writes down and ask him another question "Have you killed a human before?"

"No. But once I got really close of doing so. And honestly I prefer not having the chance. That is why I prefer not fight. And when I have to fight use a weapon that can do a non-lethal damage." Benji answers in a serious tone. "But if a time occurs that I have to kill. I will only do for a strong reason and only if is the truly last option to rely on."

"That is good to hear." Ayame says with a smile writing down. "Birthday date?"

"August Twenty third." Benji answers "What? It passed and you haven't told us!" Ayame blurts surprised. "Wait! That is the day that you fought the kishi! Oh God!" she stares in shock to the man in front of her. "Why you haven't told me?" Ayame asks in a low tone.

"You haven't asked." Benji answers. "And how old are you?" she asks.

"Well I guess that twenty two. But in my world there is still many month to August." He answers. "What? You are only one year younger than me!" Ayame asks in surprise "I can't believe…" Benji smiles weakly at her saying. "Sorry for it."

"It is okay. But I am just surprised." Ayame replies. "I guess that I should told you. You are the only person that trusted in me. And I trust in you fully. I guess that telling would be the least that I could do. But I forgot." He says clearly embarrassed

Present time.

"He told me that he trusted fully on me. And that he would do anything that I asked." Ayame whispers to herself in shock. "I broke his trust…I ruined all that we had…"

The elder looks at her understanding. But stays quiet, he knows that is his fault for saying that her kidnapping and make him fight his way to then would be a good training.

"What have I done…" she asks out of loud.

"We manage to do the most dangerous thing in the world. We enraged a peaceful and calm man." The elder responds to Ayame. Not sure if the shocked woman heard him. By the cameras he can see Benji moving away. And the members of the clan who weren't hurt stop treating the wounded ones to let him pass. They look at him with fear and anger on the eyes. Ayame is crying feeling guilt over her actions.

Later in that day.

Ayame leaves the ninja mansion to search Benji. A hard feat since she doesn't know the surroundings and where he would go in a moment like that. She saw the damage that Benji caused in the mansion and on the ninjas on her path. The thought that the kind and gentle hearted man that she traveled with caused so much pain and destruction makes Ayame shiver with fear. She enraged him with her lie. And she is not sure that only an apologize will do to at least begin to fix her mistake. The sun is still high on the sky past over the apex recalling her that the day was only a bit far from the passed first half and the event of the morning. Ayame founds a blood trail outside the mansion grounds moving away from it. It is an easy guess that the blood belongs to Benji. She runs following the trail. After twenty minutes she founds the object of her concerns sited under a tree, in the shade. His hands are over his stomach. Some blood oozes from it. Ayame moves closer scared to found that he is dead. When she reaches to touch his neck Benji grabs her wrist strongly.

"What you think that you are doing?" He asks in a cold tone. Ayame let out a relieved breath. "I thought that you were dead." Ayame says to him.

"As if you cared." Benji says pushing her away from him. Ayame looks hurt at his harshness but she doesn't blain him. Benji gets up and move away. "Wait Benji-kun!" Ayame shouts at him. "Please let me explain it to you!"

Benji turns at her saying "What you have to explain? That you staged this all. That you made me kill and maim so many people that I can't number it!" Benji shouts the last part making Ayame cringe.

"That you set up this damn thing! And you made me do this! I am bathed in blood because of you!" Benji shouts in rage. "Benji-kun…it was necessary. You have to become a better fighter in three months. You need to learn in battle to learn that fast. It is the only way." Ayame explains to him. But even in her ears her explanation sounds empty and flawed.

"I would endure a hard training. I would do anything. But what you did was low. It was the worse thing that you could have possibly done." Benji says harshly.

"I know. I know but it was the only way to train you." Ayame whispers "For Teito sake you need to grown stronger."

"And the well being of those that I killed? Or maimed? Those people sake doesn't matter? How they will live missing limbs? How they families will live with that?" Benji shouts at her. "I ruined the live of hundreds!"

Ayame moves closer of him. He is not facing her. She hugs him from behind. "I am sorry. Benji-kun I am sorry. But those people knew the risks. The Sanadas did that knowing all about the risks." She says to him.

Benji tries to escape from her. "But how do you think that I am feeling!" Benji shouts tossing Ayame on the ground. She lets out a small wails of pain and she looks up at him.

"How you think that I will live knowing of all that I did there today!" he screams at her "How I will face myself knowing that I killed for a lie! That I can easily kill people! With this ease!" Benji grabs Ayame by the neck and slams her on the tree trunk. Her gasp is chocked by his strong hand. She grabs his wrist trying to break free from him.

"How I am supposed to deal with this!" Benji shouts on her face "How I can live knowing what I did today! How I can face my friends, my family and the world knowing what I did!" Ayame can't even let out a single moan because the strong pressure on her neck and she begins to feel faint.

"How I can explain to my little sister that her big brother killed uncountable people. How I can face her? How I will touch her with out staining her with my bloody hands?" Benji shouts at her. A line of saliva escapes from Ayame lips moving down her face and on his hand. And Benji finally sees what he is doing at her. He let her go quickly. He shakes strongly and falls on his knees throwing up on the ground.

"God! He nearly killed me! Oh my God!" Ayame thinks taking deep breaths to fill her lungs and coughing hard. And she sees Benji. "Oh God…" Ayame let out seeing him.

"What have I done to him?" she asks to herself seeing him throwing up. "What how I could have done that?" Ayame cries holding the shaking man. Benji let her hold him too tired to do anything else. After longs minutes she makes Benji move with her back to the mansion. Benji just follow her.

Later in that night.

Ayame knocks in the door of Benji room. After few minutes trying she just get inside. She sees a note over his bag pack and picks it up and read it. It says:

The hanagumi, six beautiful stars that give dreams to the people.

With them shinning light they bring hope to a city.

By them hands they bring only happiness and love.

I am the opposite of then. I am an envoy of darkness.

I am a ninja. A cruel reaper of dreams and a destroyer of hopes.

By my hands I can only bring unhappiness and pain.

My ways leads to pain, suffering and hate.

Not because it is the way that is.

But because I chose so.

Because I decided that for that person I would cause death and terror.

For her safety I would became a herald of pain and envoy of death.

For her I would leave behind my morals and principles.

Because she gave me her trust. I have to trust on her and to anything for her.

When she was taken I felt my rage grow. My heart filled with the warm darkness of anger.

For her I became what I hated most.

I became a cruel and sadistic killer. A destroyed of lives and dreams.

Only causing pain to the ones who took her would sooth my ever growing rage.

Pain, shame, humiliation, anger, fear, frustration, sadness, terror and death.

The name of the deities that I became a herald for her.

I am a ninja, an assassin with a cruel heart and a cold blade.

A monster that will kill anything on his path.

I am a sadistic killer.

I am a shameless bastard who makes the ones who crossed my path suffer a slow death.

I am nothing more than a cruel, vile and sadistic assassin.

All that I once held was lost.

All that I once cherished is gone.

All that I once had was taken from me.

All because of her.

Because I needed to show her that her trust on me was not in vain.

For her my hands no longer create the stories that I love to write.

The stories that many friends, familiars and strangers told me that were beautiful.

Stories that make people hope and cherish a romance.

I lost that right when I chose this path.

My hands can't create anything more.

My hands can only destroy and kill now.

My hands won't write anymore stories of love and hope.

All because her.

All because she lied to me.

All because she made me believe that she was in danger.

All the pain, the suffering, the cruelty, the savageness, the rage and the death because a lie.

All because of her.

I no longer can write stories that might cheer up the readers.

Because of her I decided that I am unworthy of this life.

When you found my corpse don't worry in naming me.

Write down who I was.

Who I was?

I was a writer…

Ayame reads the note left on what was Benji room in the Sanada ninja house. It was hard to her convince him to return after deposing his arms on her feet. Now she felt that she truly lost him. She feels her heart sink knowing that she doesn't know anything about him. And that she will never find him because she doesn't know where he will go in a moment like this. She holds on the last poem dearly while running by the dark halls of the ninja mansion. Even not knowing anything about him she can't let him do that. She needs to find him. She lets her heart and feet take her around the mansion and the surrounding woods. On her run she saw the damage caused by him. She just runs seeking for him. She shouts for him in the verge of the despair. Her bare feet making contact with the damp and cold wood floor. Unshed tears flooding on her eyes. Under the faint moonlight she caught a glean of silver on the corner of her eyes. She turns to that direction running with all her strength to reach the spot hoping that it is not too late. She stops seeing the object of her worries sited on the ground leaning against a tree in the edge of a cliff looking down to a small river on the bottom of it. He doesn't even acknowledge her presence. She feels her throat dry and hoarse. She licks her lips trying to wet then before opening her mouth to speak.

"I am too coward to end this." He says in a faint tone. She shivers with the raw sadness and despair on his voice. "I could have opened my wounds and bleed to death but I couldn't do it. I could have cutted my neck or wrists with my knife and bleed to death but I also couldn't. I could have used my belt to hang myself on this tree but I couldn't. I couldn't even jump down this dam cliff!" his voice grew a bit every time that he said that couldn't do something, and in the end he was shouting. Tears escape from his eyes and a sob force its way on him. Ayame looks at him not knowing what to do. What to say to comfort him. What words to sooth his troubled spirit. Now her tears are flowing freely at her own inability to do something to help him. She just stood there crying.

"I saw what I did when moving away again. I saw how many people I crippled, mutilated and wounded. I saw how many families I destroyed. I hope that you are crying out of happiness Ayame. Because I did all that for you." He says in a hoarse voice holding down his sobs.

"You lied to me. You said that you trusted me and lied to me. I thought that you were in danger. I thought that if meant to save you I could live knowing what I did. Because I only wanted to save you!" Benji cries loudly. "You were watching me safely! Seeing me maiming and wounding! You were having tea with my supposed enemy while I was fighting and killing for you!"

Ayame sobs loudly. She can't deny those accusations now as she couldn't do few hours earlier when he first ran away. She can't say that she didn't mean it. Because she planned everything with the Sanada elder, she knew that Benji would do that. She couldn't even found a word of comfort to ease him on this time of despair. Knowing very well that the man in front of her wasn't a person who was ruled by those emotions. Knowing that no matter how hard and how sad he was, he would be positive and see that it was only temporary. He would ignore his own pain to cheer up someone else. Even if that meant to make fun of his own pain. He would joke over a bad situation to make someone smile during that situation. She swallowed hard the bitter lump on her throat.

"I would kill for you Ayame. I was willing to kill for you. To be your bloody sword in Teito protection." He wails to her "I was even willing to die for you! And you lied to me. You made me believe that you were in danger. You left me alone to save you from nothing." he cries to her. Those words hurt her even more. She knew that every one of then was true. She saw how he was fighting. She knew that if that situation was real he would have died happily if that means taking her to safety. She saw his wounds. More tears stream down her face.

"I was willing to do anything for you. Just because you trusted me and had faith on me. You were there when I needed you. You only needed to ask me for anything and no matter how hard I would do it. Or die trying. I would do anything to prove myself worthy of your faith and trust." Ayame wails strongly hearing his words. She moves closer of him. Not afraid of the naked blade on his hand. She hugs him gently. Leaning his face on her breasts. Not in a sexual way. But in a kind and maternal manner. She makes soothing sounds. Founding hard to do so being so sad and crying herself. For Benji it didn't matter. He hugged her waist tightly and buried his face on her breasts as a child crying loudly and screaming the pain on his heart. Ayame just stood there crying too. Both taking comfort in the other warmth. Both buried deep in sorrow. Ayame and Benji bodies are wracked by strong sobs. But none of then let the other go. Ayame softly caresses Benji hair comforting him and herself. When his cries lessen, not sure if is because the pain became smaller or his voice became hoarse. Ayame whisper gently to him chocking her sobs.

"I am so sorry. God. Benji I am so sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

She holds strongly on him. "None of this was my idea. But this was needed. God. If I could change this. I would with out hesitate. I am sorry Benji. I am sorry…" she whispers before sobbing. She looks down at him noticing that he is looking up at her. His blue eyes are red with the shed and unshed tears. And she knows that hers brown eyes are in the same way. She felt that everything that she gained on him was gone. All his trust, friendship and care were gone. She knew that it was her own fault for letting that happens. She wouldn't blain him for hating her for using his care for her in that way. With all her strength gone she falls on her knees with her legs unable to hold her. She is surprised to see that she hasn't fell. And that Benji arms where holding her even stronger but not hard. Just holding her and lowering her slowly and gently to kneel her on the ground. A new wave of tears is shed. This time herself feeling unworthy of his concern and attention. She wraps her arms around his neck and cries harder on his shoulders. He is still crying, but this time he is soothing her. Ayame cries even harder founding that even after all this he can found strength to try to cheer her. The same person who send him to this hell. Her heart ache in pain as his care and worry making her cry even harder. She feels him pushing her back and she cries harder thinking that he is no longer going to comfort her, knowing that she don't deserve that. She looks down closing her eyes unable to look at him and to her shock she feels him cupping her chin gently making her look at him. In the darkness of her eyelids she could never expect what would come next. To her shock she don't feel the warm sting of pain in anywhere on her body. But a soft, gentle and caring warmth on her lips. She feels him pressing her form tight against himself. Her eyes open wide with surprise with the totally unexpected kiss. She can see the trail of tears on his face and the unshed tears on the corners of his closed eyes. And she knows that when her eyes where closed she was looking in the same way. The kiss is soft and caring. Ayame closes her eyes to let herself be wrapped by those feelings. Finding it really easy to let go and forget those painful memories. He keeps the kiss for longs minutes before parting for air. Ayame wails cutely in displeasure and sadness at the break of the kiss. She looks at him. And sees him looking at back at her. She feels a blush rising on her cheeks and the warmth of her blood on her face. Benji softly caresses her face with his hands cleaning her face of the trails of the tears. She does the same to him. Benji softly touches his forehead with hers looking straight into her eyes causing her to blush more. His nose is touching hers softly and they lips are only few centimeters away.

"I am sorry Ayame. I shouldn't have done any of this." Benji says in a regretful voice. "I am sorry too Benji. I shouldn't have done this." She says back to him. Both knowing very well that the other didn't regret about the kiss. Benji closes his eyes like gathering courage and open then after a second.

"Why not Benji-kun?" he asks gently. "After what I done to you. I don't deserve calling you like that." Ayame replies sadly. Benji moves his face a bit kissing her again. Ayame lets out a tiny cry of surprise at his sudden action. But she doesn't complain. He breaks this kiss too soon for her taste.

"I am sorry for saying those horrible things to you." Benji whispers gently. "Don't be. I deserved that. I was so blind trying to make you a warrior for defends the city that I have forgotten that you have feelings and how you would feel and how this would affect you." She says softly "Can you forgive me?" Ayame asks in a faint and scared voice.

"Only if you call me of Benji-kun." He answers gently. Ayame nods smiling at him crying again. "Thank you Benji-kun." She whispers hugging him again. She doesn't need him to ask her to never try anything like that ever again. She knows that she will never to that. And she knows that he knows that. She kisses him. This time forcing herself on him. In eager to please him and to make him forget the horrors that she made him do it. Hoping that pleasuring him he will let those horrors go away. Knowing that he cares for her and that she cares for him. With a strong hunger inside her being eager to move further. The hunger fuels her desire as she deepens kiss feeling him respond to it eagerly. Ayame carefully opens his shirt. She pushes him gently breaking the hungry kiss, she opens and removes her clothes and leans back on his kissing him feeling his hands softly exploring her body.

Later in that night.

Ayame now dressed snuggles closer of a also dressed Benji seeking warmth in him in the cold night. Benji holds her gently giving her warmth while he carries her out of those woods and back to the castle. Ayame fell in sleep on his arms after they affair. Benji walks slowly to not wake her.

Iga August twenty eighth 1922

Ayame wakes in Benji room. To be more precise on his futon. She feels slight sore on her hips and recalls with a smile the events. "I needed that so much." She thinks sitting on the futon pooling the covers on her lap. "How I will deal with this now? I can't keep seeing Benji-kun like this." She wonders scanning the room. She founds Benji lying on a corner sleeping on the bare tatame mats. She moves to him and gently wakes him up.

(I am not going mom…) Benji mutters in Portuguese turning to a side. Ayame don't understand but she smiles figuring out that he called for five minutes or something like that. Few more tries and Benji opens his eyes tiredly looking up at her.

"Let me sleep more. You tired me out." He says beginning to close his eyes again. Ayame blushes at his comment. She leans at him and kisses him while keeping his nose shut. Benji opens his eyes and mouth. Ayame slides her tongue on his mouth and release his nose letting him breath while she kisses him. She breaks the kiss and Benji sits on the floor.

"Now we need to talk what happened last night." Ayame says and Benji nods combing his tangled hair with his fingers. "You know that we can't see each other like that. And that what happened last night will not be repeated. So let's keep that only for ourselves. Okay?" Ayame says to him.

"Okay." Benji replies. He came to that conclusion himself in the previous night. "I don't regret what we did last night. I liked very much. But I am your senior and superior officer. And a relationship among us will not be allowed." Ayame says. Benji nods understanding. "Good now I will try get us breakfast and then you will train." She says making Benji groan. She chuckles while walking away.

Iga September fifteenth 1922

Benji is doing pushups on a large training field. His feet are over a small boulder keeping his feet a good half meter above the ground. On Benji's back Ayame is sited over in Indian style it reading a book calmly while her resting place is moving up and down. She got used to that because most of the times that he did that she were ordered to go there and serve as weight to him. Benji training it was extremely hard. Most of the times he was forced to use weights and restrains while training. Facing the most experienced ninjas of the clan. The ones who wasn't in the attack that happened in the first day. Luckily for him there weren't any deaths on that day. That thanks to ancient medicines and techniques that saved the live of the ninjas. But that didn't fix the severed limbs and the trauma of the ones who faced the fierce attack of the Brazilian ninja. Ayame turns the page of her book while a black haired girl wearing a shozoko counts the number of pushups.

Later in that day.

Benji is walking over a metal pole that is one meter above the ground. Trying hard not to fall. But he slips and hit the pole falling over his chest. Benji falls on the ground and forces himself up and back to the horizontal pole that is his balance training. Ayame watches with worry because Benji falls many times and he is covered with bruises. But the man doesn't give up and keeps training. A fact that makes his trainer smile. No one knows that is because his will to train or because he is suffering. Later Benji trains to toss shurikens and kunais. Also to grab then in the air. Thing that he already could do easily. Then he train with swords and weapons training everything that ninja trained in a lifetime in three months that holds for him more pain, sweat, blood and energy. Pushing him to limit and beyond. Forcing him to learn more than a thousand of years of teachings in three months and turn him a real ninja. That ignoring Ayame Japanese lessons in every free moment to complement her teaching hours only leaving to the man three hours of sleep per day.

Iga October twenty eighth 1922

Benji is on the train station with Ayame. And two girls are with them. "You learned much in this short period. You should be proud of yourself." One with brown hair says. "We maximized your abilities. But don't think that you can come here in the next time and raid the mansion again and escape alive." The other one with black hair says.

"I wouldn't do such thing." Benji says in a calm tone.

"Izumi, Noriko. Thank you for training him." Ayame says to the duo "He is now able to fight to defend the capital."

"We did what we where ordered too. But I can say that I enjoyed myself on the way." The brown haired one says. "Noriko!" the black haired says "What? He is a great in the bed." She replies making Benji blush a bit. He lost his healthy tan and he is almost in Ayame color.

"You don't have to spread it to the four winds." Izumi says. "Well we have to go. I hope to see you two again." Ayame says while Benji and her board in the train after saying the farewells. In the train Ayame asks him "You bedded her?"

"Well after all that stress I needed some to relax." Benji answers Ayame question.

"You could have asked me." She whispers on his ear. "You said that was only a one time thing." Benji replies her. She curses herself and let it go. "Now I guess that I can give you the weapons that you requested earlier." Ayame says when they get in they cabin. Benji nods to her.

End of the story.

Author notes:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

Japanese glossary:

Shozoko: The ninja uniform. It can be black, white or with a camouflage pattern like the army gears.

Kunoichi: A female ninja.

Weapons glossary:

Katar: it is a stabbing knife. I have two sources for this weapon. Ones say that it is an Indian weapon and another that says that is an Arab one. Either way, it is a double edged blade over a square or rectangular structure with a bar to be held between two parallel bars. As I said can be used to stab or cut.

Kruki daggers: Also know as ghurka. My sources say that this knife came from the Nepal. The blade is long and heavy. Curved to the front and razor sharp. The model is also used by some special forces because the versatile shape and also to open paths in woods.

OMAKES:

This story omakes aren't fit for this page. If you want to read then please to the MediaMiner page. There is a link there for the page.


End file.
